


I Like How It Feels (Pt. II)

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (I know it's really hard to have both fluff and smut in it ugh), (Pretty much), (literally), Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, Pornstar Zayn, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Stripper Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziall date and porn filming day deux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like How It Feels (Pt. II)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so evil for splitting this in the first place.

“I don’t fuck and tell,” Zayn growls against Niall’s neck before biting into it, leaving a mark on the otherwise pale skin. “But you’re the best I’ll ever have.”

Zayn has to say the two parts they’ve just filmed were rather… intimate. Yeah, they had sex and it wasn’t the first time they had sex.

It felt like they were making love, not just another casual fling.

Zayn is shit at admitting his emotions, never mind his love for anyone but he just told Niall he loves Niall — right after the shoot —discreetly in his second tongue, Urdu. Of course Niall didn’t comment on it, probably because they were both coming down from their bliss, but Zayn wants more than this.

He wants Niall’s heart all to himself.

“I thought we were going to go over to yours,” Niall giggles, pushing Zayn’s face away from his hickey. “Mine has my flatmate and he’s gonna freak out if I bring Zayn Malik back home.”

“Is he the guy who screamed like a girl before our first nude photoshoot?” Zayn chuckles and dips his head to press a kiss to Niall’s blond head. “And get dressed, Pierre Fitch is due on this set in half-hour.”

“Oh, now you’re telling me to get dressed,” Niall rolls his electric blue eyes as he huffs out a breath, reaching out for his white chinos. Zayn just waves a dismissive hand at him and gets his black skinnys. “Remind me that tonight.”

“I will,” Zayn grumbles as he struggles with his jeans. Damn, he needs more breathable jeans. “And I promise you’ll be screaming my name again.”

“Cocky,” Niall grins.

“And you love it.”

-

“You shouldn’t have.”

Zayn just lowers his fedora as the only response to Niall’s reaction to what he has done for their little night out.

They’re at the centre of London, at The Ivy. They need a reservation but Zayn went a little bit overboard with ‘reserving seats.’ No one else is there in the restaurant, other than the staff members. In the very middle of the restaurant is a single table for two with a candelabra.

“Who knew Zayn Malik was a romanticist?” Niall muses out loud, more to himself than to Zayn. He feels like he just bought the entire zoo or summat. “I will write this down on the diary.”

“You don’t even own a diary,” Zayn rolls his eyes this time, ushering Niall towards their table. “By the way, if you choose a meal that’s less than fifty, I will dump your Irish arse in the depths of the Pacific Ocean.”

“So I get a fancy dinner that’s cher _and_ good sex. I am good,” Niall giggles when Zayn drags the chair back for him. “You’re a gentleman outside of the bedroom.”

“Is he your boyfriend, Mr. Malik?” The silver-blond server asks them as he comes with two glasses of water. “You two look so cute together.”

“Erm, we’re just friends,” Niall answers. Zayn thinks the redness on his entire face and upper neck isn’t healthy. “Two friends having dinner together.”

“Ah, sorry for the misunderstanding, sirs,” the server bows his head formally. “My name is Tom and I’ll be yours for the night.”

Zayn doesn’t miss the way Niall’s usually humour-filled eyes narrow with contempt when Tom says ‘yours’. Possessive leprechaun.

Zayn looks at the menu and he’s more than pleased that they’ve still got chicken and pepper quesadilla. That food is almost as drugging as Niall’s kisses.

“I can guess what yer getting,” Niall smirks as he skims his eyes over the menu. “You’re getting the quesadilla, aren’t you?”

“Hey, chicken is pre’y much the only meat I can eat!” Zayn whines, sipping at his water to stop the laughter from escaping. “You know I follow my religion.”

“Yeah, yeah, and I don’t,” Niall shrugs, his finger underlining an item off the menu. “‘Kay, I know what I’m getting.”

Magically, Tom appears soon enough, his annoyingly too-bright smile plastered on his face.

“What can I get for you, sirs?” Tom asks rhetorically, looking directly into Niall’s eyes.

“I’d like large yam fries to start off, and cream bacon carbonara please,” Niall orders, his eyes never leaving the menu. “And can I get half bottle of Irish rum please?”

“Sure, and you, Mr. Malik?”

“I’m in for cream soup for starter and the usual chicken and pepper quesadilla please,” Zayn smiles at Tom to be polite. “Just a sweetened peppermint tea is okay for me. Iced too.”

-

“I’m buying the desserts,” Niall insists as they leave the restaurant. They’ve both got a pleasant buzz in their bloodstream and Niall doesn’t want to go to a club. He might end up having public sex with the sex god by the name of Zayn Malik. “We can go to, like, a creamery.”

“Nah, I think I want other sort of dessert,” Niall doesn’t miss the way Zayn’s amber eyes darken with lust when he says ‘dessert’. “I’m taking you home.”

Ten minutes later, Niall hisses in a breath when he sees Zayn’s house. Yeah, they’ve been friends for couple weeks but they only hung out at Niall’s (shared) flat and when they had sex, they went to a hotel room for the night, so.

“This is your bloody house?” Niall splutters out, his jaw hitting the ground. “Good gracious, you’ve got a fecking mansion and I can see the pool through that fence!”

“Um,” Zayn says brilliantly. “I get paid couple thousand quids per video, Niall. Did you expect I’d be living in a humble abode?”

“I wasn’t expecting a mansion that’s practically a villa!”

The entire house is built of black marbles, giving it a shrine-esque look. Hell, there’s a couple cherub statues in ivory right behind the front gate. Niall takes in the double French doors when Zayn punches in the code for the doors.

“Well, I guess we’ll be going to my bedroom.”

 _That won’t be a problem,_ the lewd part of Niall comments on that, expecting dozens of sex toys and other stuff to be installed in the room.

“Fucking hell,” Niall curses colourfully when they enter the room.

‘Room’ doesn’t do justice for the size of it. Niall reckons his entire flat can fit into this master bedroom, with a California king bed in the centre with black duvets. There’s a walk-in closet and he realises the walls are actually mirrors.

“You’ve a kink, don’t you, Zee?” Niall smirks, plopping onto the bed and looking at his own reflection on the ceiling. “You like looking into your partner’s eyes as you fuck into them, the pleasure mirrored in them.”

“I’d only a couple people who had the privilege,” Zayn shrugs, pulling out a cigarette. He lights it up expertly. “Maybe two or three before you.”

“Damn, I was hoping I was the first,” Niall shucks his trousers off, his shirt soon following suit. “C’mon, Malik, off with your kit.”

“I didn’t peg you to be the bossy type,” Zayn tsks, but does as he’s told. “What would you like to do, Niall?”

“Hm, wanna re-enact the Kama Sutra?” Niall waggles his eyebrows. “I bet I can do the London Bridge position.”

“I suppose so, since you’re the stripper and all.” Zayn smirks around his fag. Damn, Niall never thought he’d think someone who’s smoking _naked_ would look so hot.

“You just agreed to bottom,” Niall giggles, making Zayn scowl in return. “We can do some other positions, like the lotus something.”

“The lotus blossom or summat?” Zayn stubs his cigarette and scoots closer to Niall. “That sounds less challenging to my poor reflexive skills.”

“Try yoga, it’ll bend you in unmentionable positions,” Niall giggles again. “Or we could just to the eagle.”

“Why don’t I just get the book out?” Zayn rolls his eyes. “Not that I keep one.”

“Mate, you’re a bleeding pornstar, don’t say you don’t own a copy of the Kama Sutra.”

Zayn sighs and walks over to the closet, returning with a thick book within next thirty second. Niall has the guts to laugh — loudy — when Zayn returns with a flushes face.

“Shut up!” Zayn growls, the red colour spreading down to his neck. “It was a gag gift from my manager-slash-best friend for my twentieth–’

“Oh, save the excuses,” Niall says between his laughs. “But good to know we have a reference.”

Niall opens the book to a random page and feels his own cheeks heating up when there’s a picture of rather complicated looking position.

“The lotus blossom?” Zayn repeats once they’re both gloriously naked. Niall nods and straddles Zayn’s waist, feeling his head against his core. “I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to…” Zayn shifts around until he finds a comfortable position — no pun intended — for him to encase Niall’s pale thighs with his own.

“Don’t worry,” Niall tells Zayn, knowing the older was about to say something about prep. “I like it dry sometimes.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Zayn bites his lower lips, pulling away from the position. Niall opens his mouth to ask what the heck he’s doing when he feels his back connecting to the mattress. Zayn cups his erection in one hand whilst he uses the other to spread Niall’s legs further apart. Niall blushes, realising what Zayn wants to do. Sure enough, Zayn’s wet tongue probes at his hole, pushing in just past the outer ring. Niall swears so colourfully when Zayn slides his tongue in further, the tip just grazing at his prostate. He can feel Zayn’s lips stretching into a smirk as he tongue-fucks him, making him mewl from need. Zayn rims him for good couple minutes before pulling out, a dribble of spit coming from the corner of his mouth. “Wet enough?”

Niall nods as they resume their former — well — positions, and gasps when Zayn starts to push in. It’s a familiar stretch Niall loves, but this time, it feels different. It’s like they’re connected in some different way.

Like it’s more than just a casual sex.

“God, you’re so fucking tight,” Zayn groans, sheathing himself completely. “Bet you finger yourself just to feel yourself, yeah?”

“Ngh,” Niall says the only thing he can muster when Zayn drives into his prostate forcibly, making him see the stars just from the strength. Zayn smirks, oh the sight Niall really has come to love, and embraces him as he slowly builds up his rhythm. Niall moans out Zayn’s name, his balls tightening too soon. He knows he’ll come more than once though. That’s the perk of having a sexual relationship with a pornstar — multiple orgasms. Niall empties his load onto Zayn’s chest with a cry of the said actor’s name. Zayn only grunts at the clenches around his dick and continues to thrust into the Irish lad. Niall _nghs_ when his prostate is bullied, making him hard again. Zayn pushes Niall down, but keeps the legs bent so they’re trying another position from the book. Niall thinks it’s called the ship or summat. With Niall’s arse tilted, his prostate is being nailed dead-on, making him cry in ecstasy. The second time Niall comes, Zayn releases deep inside him as well.

“ _Mein tumse pyaar karta hoon,_ Niall,” Zayn repeats what he said at the studio. “Too much.”

-

“Alright, we got camera A-1 and B-3 working again! Niall, remember that you ad-libbed the light BDSM part and we think it’s great so far!” The director barks out, making Zayn rolls his eyes. He’s been working with del Diablo for most of his works but he’s still a dick sometimes. “And make sure you look away from the cameras, Niall. You aren’t supposed to do that.”

Zayn’s more than glad when the visual director gives them their cue. Zayn has Niall pinned to the bed, both of them — duh — nude. Niall looks fucked out as per instructions, since this is a continuation of the last two videos, just split into three parts, and his oceanic blue eyes are so _angelic_.

“Hm, liked that, pet?” Zayn coos into Niall’s ears, rolling their hips together. “Really, your cunt is _so_ fucking tight. Like there weren’t dozens other who fucked you before.”

“I’m still hard for you, master,” Niall says the revised lines. “I want you to destroy me cunt.”

Zayn smirks — something that’s not in the script but in his genes — and dips his head down for a scorching kiss. Zayn mastered kissing as part of being a pornstar — he sort of had to — so it wasn’t surprising that his kiss made Niall’s dick twitch. He just keeps their lips locked, prying Niall’s lips apart so effortlessly. Niall mewls against his lips, _seducing the seducer,_ and Zayn groans back, tongue-fucking him in the mouth. He trails one hand down Niall’s toned body and circles the Irish lad’s puckered rim with his finger. Without any warning other than a jab in the mouth with his tongue, he pushes a finger in second-knuckle deep, making the other keen from the stretch. They somehow continue to kiss as Zayn adds other fingers in, an idea going off his head. Against the script, (– _three of his fingers prodding at the other’s prostate in a teasing manner–_ ) Zayn inserts the remaining fingers in, making Niall choke on his moans. Zayn has fisted others before, maybe a couple times, and the way Niall’s walls clench around him is simply the best. Zayn slides his fist in and out of Niall’s already-tightening arse, the sensation so fucking erotic; the latter comes soon after that. Zayn pulls his hand out and wipes it on the sheets, slicks his dick up, and positions his throbbing cock at Niall’s clenching arse. Niall mewls out “please, master”, which he gladly obliges. He thrusts in balls-deep at once and doesn’t waste any time in fucking into his favourite lover. Niall screams out Zayn’s name in an endless mantra, begging for him to go harder, deeper. _Faster._ Zayn curses out as the start of Niall’s orgasm — too soon, Niall cries out his name the loudest yet as he spurts between their tightly pressed bodies. Zayn slams into Niall’s prostate, drawing out the climax as he reaches his own.

When Zayn pulls out, he thinks he sees a glimpse of something other than friendly love in Niall’s eyes but dismisses the thought.

“That’s a wrap for the arc!” Del Diablo sounds more than happy. _Well, screw you too, it’s not like_ your _body is being exposed to the world._ Zayn thinks bitterly. “Zayn, Niall, you’ll be shown the final version in two months’ time.”

“I’m never doing this again,” Niall mumbles into Zayn’s shoulder. “If I say yes again, you have to murder me.”

“Nah, that takes effort.”

**Author's Note:**

> Open ending is Chrissy's favourite ending, yes it is.


End file.
